You're What?
by bamfhowell
Summary: mpreg phanfic. Dan finds out that he's pregnant and he's scared to tell Phil.


It was currently a Sunday afternoon; Dan was in the bathroom and had been for the past hour.

Dan Howell held in his breath as he stared at the pregnancy test that was now lying in his bathroom sink. He was trying to take everything in... the whole situation. He didn't know what to make of it all and there were just so many mixed emotions going through his body at the moment.

It's been a couple of weeks now since he started getting sick. He would have everything from morning sickness, horrible stomach aches and headaches. He wasn't sleeping right either because he would just get sick in the middle of the night, which was quite annoying. Dan never told his boyfriend, Phil Lester, that he had been getting sick. But, after a few weeks of going through this, he decided that he needed to go to the hospital and figure out what was going on with him, just in case it was anything serious. Dan was hoping that it wasn't anything too bad though.

Dan had explained to his doctor what had been happening the past few weeks and the first thing that popped into the doctor's head was that… Dan was pregnant. Dan had laughed as soon as he heard. Dan was a male? Males aren't supposed to get pregnant. He couldn't possibly get pregnant. Could he? The doctor had suggested that he get a pregnancy test, just to make sure and then Dan would have to go back to the hospital again if he was pregnant.

So, here Dan was. Standing in front of his bathroom sink, staring at the pregnancy test, which was showing positive. Dan wasn't sure what to think of all of this. He never thought in a million years that he would be pregnant. How the hell was he supposed to tell his family that he was pregnant? They were never going to believe him, no matter if he explained to them. They would laugh at him and they would probably disown him for being like this.

"Fuck!" Dan yelled with frustration as tears poured out of his eyes. "Phil's gonna fucking leave me as soon as I tell him!" Dan yelled. Dan's eyes went wide with shock. "No, no, no. Phil's gonna leave me. I can't let that happen. I can't lose Phil," he whispered.

Dan looked up as soon as he heard the front door open and then shut. Dan quickly reached down and grabbed the pregnant test. He turned around and quickly made his way into his bedroom. He opened the drawer in his bedside table, and he hid the pregnancy test deep into the drawer. He knew that he couldn't throw it away. There would be a possibility that Phil would see it and Dan didn't want Phil to know just yet. Dan still needed to talk to his doctor and get answers to questions that he had. He wanted to make sure that he had all his facts straight before he said anything to Phil. He didn't want Phil to think he was crazy.

"Dan?" Dan quickly whipped away his tears as soon as he heard Phil's voice. He took a deep breath before he finally walked out of his bedroom. He made his way towards the kitchen, where Phil was. Phil was just putting away some of the groceries that he had gotten while he was out. Phil looked over and smiled when he saw Dan walk into the kitchen. "Hey." Phil said.

"Hey." Dan replied. He quickly walked over to Phil.

Phil wrapped his arms around Dan and kissed him. Dan kissed him back.

Dan was so worried about Phil finding out that he's pregnant; he absolutely didn't want Phil to leave him. So, he was enjoying having Phil around while he was still there.

Phil pulled away from the kiss and smiled as he looked down at Dan. "How was your day?" Phil asked, letting go of Dan. Dan reached up and shut the cabinets.

"It was fine. The apartment isn't the same when you're gone," Dan told him.

Phil laughed. "I'll take that as a compliment," he said.

Dan also laughed. "As you should. So, is everything ready for the radio show tonight then?" He asked as he watched Phil put away the rest of the groceries.

"Yup. I made sure everything was planned this morning," Phil told him.

Dan sighed in relief and nodded. "Okay, good," he said.

Phil looked over at him and frowned when he saw the look on his face. "Hey, are you okay?"

Dan immediately looked up at him.

"I-I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Dan asked nervously.

Phil shook his head. "I don't know. You just look a little upset," hel told him.

Dan sighed. "No... don't worry about it, Phil. I'm not upset. I guess I'm just tired. I'm sure I'll feel better later when we do the radio show," he assured him.

Phil smiled. "Well, I'm sure it will. I know whenever I'm feeling upset; the radio show always takes my mind off of everything which is quite nice," he said.

Dan took a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah." He mumbled.

Maybe the radio show was exactly Dan needed. He just needed to get his mind off of everything for now... he would deal with it later. He couldn't deal with it now.

A week later;

Dan had gone to the hospital a couple days after he found out that he was pregnant.

Dan had spoken to his doctor again about being pregnant, and the doctor had explained everything to Dan, which made him feel a little better. Dan found out that he was only one month into his pregnancy, which meant that he had plenty of time to think about if he wanted to keep the baby, and of course, talk about everything with Phil. Dan's mind had been filled with all of this negativity before he had spoken to his doctor.

Dan had thought about it, and maybe Phil would want this baby.

Dan took a deep breath as he nervously walked back into the apartment. He had just been out for a little walk, he walked around for about a half an hour, just to clear his mind and think about what he wanted to say to Phil. He knew that this was something that he couldn't keep from Phil. This was obviously Phil's child as well, as Dan had never been with another guy.

Phil deserved to know that he was pregnant; he had a right to say of what they did with the baby. Phil might not even want this baby, though Dan was hoping that Phil would at least want to keep the baby. That's all he cared about at the moment.

"Phil?" Dan called as he made his way up towards the stairs.

"I'm in the lounge!" Phil called back. Dan closed his eyes for a few seconds before he finally went to the lounge. He looked up and bit his lip nervously when he saw Phil sitting on the couch, with his laptop resting on his lap. "Hey." Phil greeted.

"Hi." Dan said. He nervously walked over to the couch and sat down next to Phil. "I need to tell you s-something a-and it's really important," he mumbled.

"Oh? What is it? You look a little nervous," Phil said.

Dan nodded. "I'm more than a little nervous, actually," he told him.

Phil closed his laptop and sat it on the coffee table and then he looked over at Dan again. "Dan, you can tell me anything. You know that," he said.

Dan nodded again. "I know but Phil… this is huge. What I'm about to tell you… it could change our lives. No, it will completely change our lives. You might not be ready to settle down yet, I mean, you're still actually very young and…" He began to say.

Phil shook his head, a little shocked at what Dan was saying. He never heard Dan speak like this before. It worried him a little. He didn't like hearing Dan talk like this.

"Whoa, Dan… calm down. Take a deep breath, okay?" Phil said.

Dan nodded once again and took a deep breath.

"Okay, now tell me Bear... what's going on?" Phil asked calmly.

"I'm just scared, and I-I don't want to lose you," Dan whispered.

Phil sat up. He reached over and wrapped his arms around Dan, pulling him closer. Dan nervously looked up at him. "I need you, now more than ever."

Phil bit his lip. "Tell me what it is and I promise that I won't freak out," he promised.

"H-How do you feel about…?" Dan began to say. "How do you feel about being a parent?"

"Being a parent?" Phil asked, a little surprised at the sudden uestion. Dan nodded but didn't say anything. "I-I don't really know. I haven't really thought about it before. I mean, sure… I'd like to be a dad one day. I am 27-years-old now. Why are you asking?" Phil asked curiously. "You never talked about wanting to be a parent before," he said.

"Because, I don't know if you noticed… but, I've been getting sick the past couple of weeks."

Phil frowned. He hadn't noticed Dan's getting sick, which made him feel a little bad. He should have at least noticed that Dan had been getting sick. He didn't know how he missed that.

"I decided to go to the hospital and find out what was causing me to get sick," Dan explained.

"Okay then... well, did you find out?" Phil asked curiously.

Dan bit his lip as he stared at him. "We're going to be p-parents, Phil," he said nervously.

Phil stared at him. "How's that possible? We haven't even talked about adopting," he said.

Dan rolled his eyes. "No, you idiot! We're not adopting. I-I mean, we don't have to adopt anymore because... well, I-I'm pregnant... with your child," he finally said.

Phil's eyes went wide with shock as soon as the words left Dan's mouth.

Dan bit his lip nervously as Phil stared at him, not saying anything, which was making Dan very nervous. "Ph-Phil? Please say something to me? Anything?" He begged.

"You're what?" Phil asked finally, blinking a few times.

Dan let out a sigh. "Phil..." He began to say.

"What the hell is going on? Did I hear you correctly?" Phil asked him.

"Phil... please," he begged. Phil frowned as he stared at him. "This wasn't very easy for me to tell you, okay? It's not every day that a man tells someone that he's pregnant. It's not normal at all. The doctor said that it was very rare. There aren't a lot of people out there like me. I-I didn't want to tell you this because I was so afraid that you would leave me but I know that I couldn't keep this from you. You deserve to know. It's your child too." Dan whispered.

"You're absolutley crazy Daniel Howell," Phil whispered. He shook his head.

Dan immediately looked down at his hands and took a deep breath.

"You're crazy for thinking that I'd leave you," he said. He reached over and gently grabbed Dan's chin, forcing him to look up at him again. Dan's eyes began to water up. "I know that I'm still young but... the thought of raising a family with you is exciting. Of course I think it's a little weird that my boyfriend is pregnant but you know I'll be there for you, okay?" Phil assured him.

Dan couldn't help but smile. "Really?" He asked quietly.

"Really. I really mean that... from the bottom of my heart. I'm just so happy that we don't have to adopt someone else's child. This is ours... our child," Phil whispered.

"It makes me really, really happy to hear you say that," Dan whispered.

Phil immediately pulled Dan closer and pulled him into a hug. Dan immediately hugged him back. He hid his face in Phil's chest as a few tears slipped out of his eyes. "I love you." Dan said.

"I love you too." Phil whispered, as he continued to hold onto Dan.

Dan smiled as he looked up at Phil. "Eight more months until we'll have our own child."

Phil looked down at him. "So, you're one month pregnant then?" He asked. Dan nodded. "I can't believe that we're going to be parents. This is... so crazy, but kind of awesome at the same time," Phil said. He couldn't help but smile at the thought of being a parent with Dan.

Dan smiled bigger. "And mum was so worried that she wasn't going to have any grandchildren because I'm gay," he said. He scoffed and shook his head.

"Well, what about your brother?" Phil asked curiously.

Dan shrugged his shoulders. "Let's be honest... my brother won't be wanting children for a very long time now. I mean... you've met him," he said. He looked up at phil.

Phil rolled his eyes playfully. "Shit, what are we going to tell people? I mean, we don't have just our family to tell… we have millions of people on the internet to tell," he said nervously.

"I don't want to think about that right now. So, let's not worry about them right now. Let's just take baby steps and start with our family," Dan suggested.

Phil nodded. "Okay, yeah... that sounds much better. We'll start with just telling our family about the baby... God, I just can't believe we're going to be parents!" Phil exclaimed.

Dan giggled and then he hugged Phil again, wrapping his arms completely around him.

Phil laughed and immediately hugged him back.

Looks like Dan had absolutely nothing to worry about.

Phil was excited about having a baby. He wasn't leaving Dan. Dan still had Phil. His Phil.


End file.
